


takoyaki

by diahna



Series: A simple life [4]
Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diahna/pseuds/diahna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Segundo encuentro de Dongwoon y Kikwang en "A simple life" </p><p>*Takoyaki son unas bolitas de pulpo típicas de Osaka</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo encuentro de Dongwoon y Kikwang en "A simple life" 
> 
> *Takoyaki son unas bolitas de pulpo típicas de Osaka

 

Estaba mirando por la ventanilla cuando notó “algo” a su espalda. Sin darse la vuelta preguntó:

 

\- ¿Has encontrado una nueva manera de torturarme?

 

\- No sé por qué dices eso Woonah... Sólo te ofrecí venir conmigo a pasar el fin de semana – Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras se podía ver una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

 

\- Corrígete _hyung_ , me obligaste y arrastraste a seguirte a este estúpido viaje. ¡Y sólo para comer _takoyaki *_! – Se giró bruscamente para mirar a los ojos a su horrible _hyung_.

 

\- No te apunté con una pistola, ¿verdad?

 

De nuevo esa sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Suspiró y se giró de nuevo para ver las nubes. Llevaban algo más de media hora y todavía les quedaba una hora para pisar suelo firme. Este viaje iba a ser muy largo. Y no se refería sólo al vuelo.

 

El camino al hotel le pareció interminable y sus constantes gruñidos y malas caras lo dejaban bastante claro. Pero con todo y con eso Doojoon no perdía la sonrisa y tampoco desaprovechaba el momento para decirle lo bien que se lo iban a pasar y la cantidad de cosas ricas que iban a comer. Comida. Su punto débil. Cuando llegaran al hotel sería prácticamente la hora de comer. Eso le animó. Aunque cuando por fin llegaron al hotel les esperaba una pequeña sorpresa. Bueno, uno de ellos no parecía realmente sorprendido...

 

\- Doodoo~ - Un ¿niño? gritó mientras corría y se le colgaba del cuello. ¿Doojoon tenía un hermano pequeño y no le había dicho nada? No, eso no podía ser posible.

 

\- Yah, yah, Seobie, qué me vas a ahogar!

 

\- Ups... jeje, _sorry_... – Dijo tímidamente mientras volvía a poner los pies en el suelo – Tú debes de ser Dongwoon – se acercó y extendió su mano – Yoseob, Yang Yoseob, mucho gusto!

 

\- Eh... sí... Soy Dongwoon, encantado...

 

Iba a matar a su _hyung_.

 

Y allí estaban los tres, sentados en un puesto de _ramen_ sorbiendo fideos alegremente. Debería estar molesto pero ya que le habían engañado para ir a otro país al menos iba a disfrutarlo, y si eso incluía dejar pobre al bueno de _Doodoo_ , mejor que mejor.

 

\- Doodoo me ha dicho que ya conoces a Kiki.

 

Mientras Yoseob sonreía de oreja a oreja Dongwoon se atragantaba con el caldo.

 

\- Kiki? – Preguntó no queriendo saber la respuesta. Kiki no podía ser ese bobo que no sabía cómo vestirse. No podía...

 

\- Sí, Kikwang, Lee Kikwang.

 

Otra vez esa sonrisa y esos ojos abiertos de par en par que le miraban con emoción. No se podía creer que ese otro ser pequeño y adorable fuera mayor que él.

 

\- Eh... sí... Ya... ya nos conocemos.

 

Estaba empezando a sentir calor en las mejillas mientras recordaba aquel viernes de hace ya tantas semanas atrás. El apartamento, _Bugs Bunny_...

 

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Así no os sentiréis incómodos en la doble cita!

 

\- ¿Cita? ¿¡QUÉ CITA?! – Se levantó golpeando la mesa volcando el cuenco de ramen.

 

\- ¡Yah! ¡Dongwoon! ¡Ten más cuidado!

 

\- ¡HYUNG!

 

\- ¿QUÉ? Digo... ¿Por qué te pones así? Seob está exagerando... – Trató de excusarse mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina al pobre chico que parecía no entender nada.

 

Ya no estaba sólo molesto, estaba enfadado. No es que le hubieran engañado para ir a comer bolitas de pulpo a la vuelta de la esquina, había llegado aceptar el cambiar de país, después de todo no conocía Osaka y era una buena oportunidad para descubrir delicias culinarias. Pero no, le habían mentido. Su _hyung_ , la única persona en la que confiaba no sólo no le había hablado del que parecía su novio sino que le había dado la excusa de la comida y el viaje para recordar viejos tiempos para ir a encontrase con él. Por no hablar del otro problema. Kikwang.

 

Admitía que había vuelto a pensar en él en un par de ocasiones pero no quería volver a verle, no quería tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a ese sentimiento extraño que le invadía el pecho cuando recordaba su sonrisa. Cuando le visualizaba en el salón, sentado en el sofá, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. No, no quería...

 

\- Siento llegar tarde, el rodaje ha durado más de lo previsto. Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho.

 

Y allí estaban, de nuevo frente a frente. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

 

\- Kiki~

 

Yoseob se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó como si no le hubiera visto en años. ¿Tenía complejo de mono? Seguro que le había visto la noche anterior. ¿Por qué se pegaba tanto?

 

No supo que le impulsó a hacerlo pero sin darse cuenta les estaba separando e interponiéndose entre ellos.

 

Doojoon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar del rostro. Yoseob sonreía con complicidad y Kikwang era ahora el que parecía no enterarse de nada. Ni él mismo parecía entenderlo.

 

Realmente iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

 

 


	2. takoyaki 2

 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o excusarse tenía a Doojoon sobre sus hombros y estaba siendo arrastrado calle abajo mientras dos pares de ojos les veían alejarse.

 

\- ¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Me he perdido ALGO?

\- ...

\- Dongwoon

\- ...

\- ¡SON DONGWOON! – Se paró bruscamente y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

\- _Hyung_... - Dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a mirar al suelo – lw nedw

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó notablemente molesto y confuso.

\- Le besé...

\- ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? ¡YAH! Le dejo mi apartamento como un favor porque lo está pasando mal ¿¿Y tú te aprovechas de él?? ¡Joder Dongwoon!

\-  _Hyung_ ...

\- ¡Ni _hyung_ ni nada! – Gritó mientras se alejaba dejándole solo en medio de la calle.

 

Poco después de la segunda escena del día Kikwang se detenía a su lado y le miraba preocupado mientras Yoseob pasaba de largo y corría en busca de un cabreado Doojoon.

 

\- ¿Va... va todo bien?

\- Obviamente no _Einstein_.

 

Nada va bien, pensó mientras reanudaba nuevamente la marcha y dejaba a un confundido y algo dolido Kikwang atrás.

 Se paró, se dio la vuelta y volvió a por él. Le agarró de la muñeca y empezó a tirar de él. Él se dejó.

 

Minutos más tarde volvían a estar los cuatro juntos. Doojoon estaba parado frente a la entrada de lo que parecía un enorme centro comercial. Yoseob estaba situado a su lado y le acariciaba suavemente el brazo. Se giraron cuando notaron su presencia tras ellos. Doojoon carraspeó y dirigió su mirada al brazo de Kikwang.

 

\- _Hyung_... – Volvió a decir mientras le soltaba y se dirigía hacia él.

\- Será... Será mejor que entremos y disfrutemos del día. Me han dicho que hay unas pastelerías impresionantes en el último piso. ¡Yo invito! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba palmaditas en el estómago y le guiñaba un ojo.

 

No sabía que le habría dicho aquel monito que se le colgaba del brazo y pegaba saltos mientras se dirigían a las escaleras mecánicas pero estaba claro que le debía una. Y una muy grande. O eso creía.

 

De nuevo le habían vuelto a engañar. ¿Pasteles? ¿Desde cuándo en las norias se compraban pasteles? Si había algo que odiaba eran los parques de atracciones. Eso y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos. Y una noria lo era. ¿Lo peor? Doojoon lo sabía. El muy...

 

Salió del trance en el que estaba metido cuando notó como algo, o alguien, le tiraba ligeramente de la manga. El mono.

 

\- ¿Vas a subir? – Le miró con preocupación mientras preguntaba tímidamente.

\- ¿Tengo otra opción?

\- Si es por mí no te preocupes, puedo subir sólo. No me importa...

 

Seguro que no le importaba. Por eso mostraba una ligera sonrisa en vez de esa que hacía desaparecer sus ojos. Ojos que no estaban ocultos tras unas horribles gafas de pasta como aquella noche. Unos ojos que le estaban suplicando que subiera con él porque no quería sentirse solo.

Y movido por un impulso fue hacia su _hyung_ , le quitó las entradas, agarró de nuevo el brazo del alma en pena y le llevó a la entrada. La señorita cortó sus tickets, les dejó pasar y a continuación cerró la puerta de la cabina en la que pasarían un buen rato encerrados.

 

\- Deberías dejar de atormentarte porque tu novio te dejara – Espetó nada más cerrarse la puerta.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes si me dejó o no? – Intentó gritar pero sólo consiguió sonar molesto y dolido a la vez.

\- Eres del tipo al que se deja.

 

Los ojos de Kikwang se agrandaron y su boca empezó a abrirse para cerrarse al instante, sus puños empezaban a tensarse y su labio inferior a temblar. ¿Rabia? De pronto sus ojos empezaron a empañarse. Se levantó bruscamente con intención de gritarle pero su cabeza se golpeó con el techo de la cabina y al tratar de sentarse resbaló y terminó en el suelo. Las rodillas en el pecho y sus manos cubriendo la cabeza.

 

\- ¡¡YAH!! ¿PERO TÚ ERES TONTO O QUÉ TE PASA? ¿¡No sabes que es peligroso ponerse de pie aquí dentro?!

 

Antes de que pudiera seguir gritándole empezó a escuchar un gimoteo, pero duró poco y pronto se convirtió en un llanto desconsolado. Se levantó con cuidado y fue hacia él.

 

\- Ey... vamos, sólo es un chichón... – Le susurró mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las suyas buscando el golpe. Este chico es demasiado sensible.

\- ¡Déjame! – Gritó entre sollozos mientras se movía para apartarle.

\- Si te quedas aquí abajo no podrás ver lo que tanto querías, tonto... – Le dijo con voz suave mientras le levantaba la mandíbula y le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares. Su corazón empezó a latir más y más deprisa cuando esos preciosos ojos almendrados le miraron fijamente con tristeza.

 

Le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado mientras se secaba las lágrimas y notaba como sus mejillas se sonrosaban ligeramente. Se sentó y giró su cabeza para contemplar las vistas de la ciudad. En su respiración se podía notar que estaba conteniendo las ganas de seguir llorando. ¿Tanto daño se había hecho? O tal vez... ¿Habrían sido sus palabras? Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

 

\- ¡Oh! – Gritó a la vez que se estiraba y apuntaba de frente con el dedo. Kikwang no tardó en levantar la cabeza para ver que ocurría y darse la vuelta para buscar “algo”.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – Preguntó emocionado moviendo la cabeza y estirándose.

\- En realidad nada – Se levantó y le susurró al oído. Lo que provocó que se asustara, se girara y se volviera a golpear la cabeza. Pero esta vez contra otra cabeza.

 

Durante un instante los dos se quedaron callados frotándose la frente. Y antes de que pudiera gritarle otra vez sus miradas se cruzaron, y mientras veía como las lágrimas empezaban a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas se acercó, le sujeto la cara y le besó, tierna y dulcemente. Los ojos de Kikwang mostraban una clara sorpresa pero lentamente empezaron a entrecerrarse y sus manos comenzaron a levantarse buscando su cuello y su pelo.

 

Agradecieron que la noria se moviese despacio, muy despacio, porque sus caras cuando se separaron eran un claro ejemplo de desconcierto y vergüenza. No sabían dónde mirar, qué hacer o cómo comportarse, así que decidieron disfrutar del resto del viaje cada uno en su extremo. Las vistas eran espectaculares pero habían perdido toda importancia. Los minutos que quedaban estuvieron rodeados de miradas furtivas y mejillas sonrosadas. No hacían falta palabras. Hasta que se detuvieron y la señorita que les había cerrado la puerta volvía a abrirla para dejarles salir.

 

\- ¿Han disfrutado del viaje? – Les preguntó con una sonrisa mientras les indicaba que podían abandonar la cabina.

 

Ninguno sabía muy bien que decir así que sonrieron tímidamente mientras asistían a la vez que salían. Una vez fuera decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar a sus _hyungs_ en alguna de las pastelerías de la última planta.

 

Cuando la feliz pareja les encontró Kikwang disfrutaba de un helado de 3 bolas sobre un cucurucho gigante de chocolate recubierto con sirope de caramelo y trocitos de galleta y plátano. Era peor que un niño de cinco años y sobre su boca se podía ver un gracioso bigote de vainilla.

 

\- Seobie~ - Kikwang agitaba la mano mientras notaba como algo y alguien le limpiaba los restos de helado que tenía en la cara. Se sonrojó otra vez y bajó rápidamente la mano.

\- _Hey_ _hyung_ ¿Qué tal la vuelta? – Dijo con total tranquilidad mientras terminaba de limpiar al que tenía sentado justo en frente y había conseguido volverle loco en cuestión de minutos.

 

Doojoon y Yoseob se miraron, les miraron y se volvieron a mirar. Y en su código secreto de miradas debieron decidir que lo mejor sería no preguntar y sentarse a tomar algo con ellos. Y eso hicieron.

 


	3. takoyaki 3

 

El resto de la tarde paso de manera tranquila, hablaron y comieron como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida de Kikwang. Tenía que volver a su hotel porque la grabación comenzaría de nuevo muy temprano.

 

\- _Sorry Kiki_ ~ - Dijo con pena Yoseob mientras le sujetaba las manos – me olvidé que madrugabas...

\-  _No problem_ ~ - Decía mientras sonreía y soltaba las manos – vosotros pasadlo bien – le guiñó un ojo al rubito y sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo.

 

Cuando se giró para irse se encontró de frente con su “cita por un día” y su sonrisa se esfumó. Sus hombros se tensaron y su boca se abrió pero no articuló palabra alguna.

 

\- ¿Tanto miedo doy? – Preguntó acercando su cara a la suya haciéndole cerrar la boca de forma inmediata, y cubrirla con ambas manos al instante, para después negar tímidamente con la cabeza. Sus mejillas también empezaron a cambiar de color como las de su amigo.

 

Le retiró las manos con cuidado y el rosa pasó a rojo. Estaba muy mono... tanto que le dieron ganas de comprobar si podía ver un tono más en su piel. Sin soltarle las manos acercó sus labios a los suyos pero no llegó a tocarlos. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada en su piel. También notó como cerraba sus ojos con cuidado y su cara adquiría otro nuevo toque de color. Sí, podía.

 

Después de la comprobación sonrió, se separó y le golpeó la frente con los dedos. Como era de esperar abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a la zona del golpe y empezó a frotarla.

 

\- BO BO – Dijo sin emitir sonido y le sacó la lengua. Empezó a reírse con fuerza ganándose por supuesto una mirada de odio profundo de parte del pequeño cangrejito.

 

Poco después le rozó el brazo al pasar deprisa por su lado para irse corriendo a buscar un metro, un taxi o algo que le alejase de allí lo más pronto posible. Juraría que le vio llorando. Otra vez...

 

\- ¡ _Hyung_! Pasadlo bien y tened cuidado con lo que hacéis~ - Gritó mientras se despedía de la pareja, a la que había dejado con la boca abierta, y salía corriendo tras ese _bobo_ que le hacía no ser él mismo.

 

Le vio doblar la esquina pero antes de que pudiera levantar la mano para pedir un taxi se abalanzó sobre él y le atrapó entre sus brazos. Pecho contra espalda. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo frágil y vulnerable que era. Sintió otra vez ese pinchazo en el pecho.

 

Kikwang estaba tenso, asustado y respiraba con dificultad pero no intentaba escapar ni deshacerse del abrazo. Poco a poco fue recuperando la calma y relajando los músculos. Parecía que había dejado de llorar.

 

\- Eres demasiado sensible ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Dijo sin soltarle.

\- Y tú un imbécil... – Contestó sin mirarle.

 

Cuando parecía que había pasado una eternidad y pensaba que no saldría corriendo de nuevo le soltó y esperó a que se diese la vuelta. No lo hizo y eso le puso nervioso. ¿Seguiría enfadado?

 

\- Llévame al hotel – Demandó con voz queda aún mirando la carretera.

\- Claro... – Empezó a decir mientras le obligaba a darse la vuelta – Pero sólo si dejas de llorar – Le acarició la parte superior de las mejillas con ambas manos para asegurarse que no quedaba ninguna lágrima. Notó como su piel se calentaba y volvía a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar que era precioso y adorable?

 

Al estar sujetándole la cara veía como Kikwang le miraba pero él no podía evitar fijarse en sus labios temblorosos, notaba cómo se los mordía por dentro de manera nerviosa y eso le estaba tentando demasiado. Quería volver a sentir esos labios carnosos sobre los suyos y fundirse en su boca. Quería sentir sus manos jugando con su pelo como habían hecho horas antes. Quería oler su colonia y sentir de nuevo las cosquillas que le producían sus pestañas cuando rozaban su piel. Quería abrazarle y sentirle entre sus brazos...

 

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quería retiró las manos de su cara y fue a buscar un taxi, se estaba haciendo tarde y no estaba familiarizado con el metro de Osaka. Por suerte no tardaron mucho en dar con uno que fuera capaz de llevarles sin demasiados problemas por aquellas calles sin nombres.

 

El trayecto en realidad no duró demasiado pero al no intercambiar palabras se les hizo más largo de lo que esperaban. Kikwang no apartó la vista del cristal y sus manos estuvieron cruzadas en todo momento. Fueron varias las veces que intentó hablarle pero cuando abría su boca no sabía qué decir. Estaba completamente perdido. Jamás le había pasado eso. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado aquellos años había producido ese efecto en él. Si quería besarles, les besaba. Si quería gritarles que se perdieran lo hacía sin remordimiento alguno. Si quería pasar una noche con ellos y no volver a verles no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué con él no podía? ¿Por qué el pensar en pasar sólo una noche con él le parecía mal? ¿Por qué si le gritaba se sentía culpable? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de volver a besarle? ¿Por qué no se acababa ya ese viaje?

 

Dejó de pensar cuando notó como una puerta se abría. Habían llegado al hotel en el que estaba alojado con el resto del equipo. Al lugar donde se despedirían hasta a saber cuándo. Porque algo le decía que aunque fuera tarde se volverían a ver.

 

Al bajar del taxi lo que vio no le gustó. Kikwang no estaba solo y lo que era peor, estaba riéndose y hablando animosamente con otro chico. Otro chico que no paraba de tocarle. El brazo, los hombros, el pelo... Cerró la puerta con fuerza, lo que sobresaltó a la pareja.

 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Parece que nuestro Kiki no ha perdido el tiempo... – Canturreó el desconocido mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

\- ¿Eh? – Kikwang tenía su cara de no estar enterándose de nada y movía la cabeza de uno a otro

\- El que parece que ha perdido el tiempo soy yo... Buenas noches Kikwang – Dijo con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

\- ¿Eh? – Repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez pareció darse cuenta de la situación y se separó rápidamente del otro chico – Dong... ¡Dongwoon! – Gritó mientras salía tras él.

 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... – Volvió a repetir el desconocido viendo como se alejaban.

 

 

\- ¡Dongwoon! – Volvió a gritar para que se detuviera – Dongwoon... por favor... – Se detuvo viendo que no iba a conseguir nada. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y su visión comenzó a nublarse.

 

\- Te dije que dejaras de llorar – Decía mientras se acercaba al que había empezado a llorar más fuerte - ¡Ey! – Volvió a sujetarle la cara mientras trataba de parar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – Para... Para o...

 

Y paró. Paró en cuanto notó como unos labios le besaban apasionadamente y le dejaban sin respiración. Iba a empezar a cogerle el gusto a los besos con sabor a sal.

 

 


	4. takoyaki 4

 

Esta vez Kikwang no le agarró del pelo, ni siquiera levantó los brazos, se quedó a su merced disfrutando del momento. O al menos eso le pareció. Se dejó besar pero no le correspondió. Cuando se separó de él y le contempló con los ojos cerrados y los labios enrojecidos sintió que aquello no estaba bien. Jugar así con él. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y le miró con esa carita de perrito abandonado supo que el juego no había hecho más que empezar, aunque no sabía cómo iba a terminar.

 

\- ¿Dejarás de llorar algún día? - Preguntó tratando de burlarse de él con media sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Saldrás conmigo algún día? – Dijo muy seriamente.

 

La sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Ese _pequeñajo_ le estaba pidiendo una cita? No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, y eso que no era nada nuevo para él, que chicos atractivos le pidieran salir era lo más normal en su vida, y contestarles no le causaba ningún problema, es más, le traía más de un beneficio. ¿Por qué no podía entonces articular palabra? ¿Por qué su voz había decidido abandonarle?

 

Viendo que no decía nada Kikwang decidió apartarse y sus manos, que aún sujetaban su cara, empezaron a caer lentamente. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que fuera el contrario quien diera el primer paso.

 

Los labios de Kikwang empezaron a temblar de nuevo y sus puños comenzaron a tensarse, agachó la cabeza, fijó la vista en el suelo y...

 

\- ¿¡Y BIEN!? ¿!PIENSAS DECIR ALGO O VAS A QUEDARTE AHÍ CÓMO UN IMBÉCIL TODA LA NOCHE!?

 

Levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos con furia y ganas de pegarle una patada, morderle un ojo o arrancarle la estúpida sonrisa que estaba empezando a formarse en su cara.

 

\- ¿Acabas de gritarme? – Dijo mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Que acaso estás sordo? – Respondió alzando la cabeza de manera desafiante acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos.

\- Lo que debo estar es loco... – Masculló mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos – Está bien, saldré contigo alg..

 

No pudo terminar la frase porque el _pequeñín_ había decidido darle un beso, bueno, algo más parecido a un pico, pero aún así pudo sentir perfectamente sus labios en la boca.

 

\- gun día... – Terminó cuando Kikwang se separó algo avergonzado por lo que acaba de hacer.

 

Se quedó mirando como enrojecía por enésima vez aquel día mientras se preguntaba cual de los dos estaba peor de la cabeza. Porque estaba claro que aquello no era ni medio normal.

 

\- De... Deberíamos volver... – Dijo todavía con la cabeza gacha y se dio la vuelta para regresar al hotel.

\- ¿...Mos? – Preguntó sorprendido mientras le cogía la mano y le hacía girarse.

\- Di... ¡Dijiste que me llevarías! – Le contestó poniendo morritos sin darse cuenta.

 

Empezó a reírse por lo bajinis. Cada vez le resultaba más gracioso y adorable. A pesar de los constantes cambios de humor y su facilidad para derramar lágrimas por cualquier cosa. Aunque también le ponía nervioso y alteraba sus sentidos, para bien o para mal. Ya fuera que le gritara o le tocara su corazón comenzaba a bombear más deprisa y su adrenalina se disparaba. No era capaz de entender que le pasaba o si podría acostumbrarse pero necesitaba que ese día acabara pronto o se volvería loco.

 

Cogidos de la mano y a paso lento deshicieron el camino y regresaron al hotel donde deberían despedirse hasta la ~~próxima~~ “primera cita”. Pero para su sorpresa aquel chico que se habían encontrado minutos antes les estaba esperando en la puerta.

 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... – Decía mientras avanzaba a su encuentro mirando sus manos entrelazadas – Veo que ya me puedo ir a dormir tranquilo – Sonrió y enlazó sus brazos al de Kikwang – Buenas noches _mi_ Kiki – Se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches Dongwoon _ssi_ – se separó de Kikwang y extendió su mano.

\- Buenas noches... – Respondió con voz firme e inquisitiva.

\- Hyunseung, Yang Hyunseung – Se presentó y viendo que no iba a recibir respuesta bajó la mano, inclinó la cabeza y el cuerpo a modo de reverencia y se retiró dejándoles solos de nuevo.

 

Kikwang estaba temblando y no parecía que fuera debido al frío. Se había llevado la mano a la mejilla y tocaba con cuidado la zona donde hacía pocos segundos habían estado los labios de Hyunseung.

 

\- Tu amigo parece muy... cariñoso... – Dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo.

\- Sí... Siempre lo ha sido – Se podía notar cierta tristeza y melancolía en su tono mientras lo decía.

 

Estaba claro que había algo más detrás de aquella frase que había llegado a molestarle más que el hecho de ver como otro chico le besaba.

 

\- Kikwang – Empezó a decir llamando su atención – Será mejor que entres – terminó soltando su mano y señalando la puerta.

\- Seung... – Respiró hondo – Fue quien me dejó...

_\- What_ ?! – Gritó sin pensar.

 

No se podía creer que ese cretino hubiera sido su novio y menos aún que le hubiera dejado.

 

\- Tenías razón, soy de tipo al que se deja – Sonrió, y a pesar de ver como sus ojos desaparecían sabía que esa sonrisa sólo contenía dolor.

 

Le hervía la sangre. En ese momento lo único que quería era entrar en el hotel, buscar al tipejo ese y decirle cuatro cosas. ¿Quién se creía que era para primero dejarle y luego abrazarle o besarle como si fuera _alguien_?

 

\- ¿Aún le quieres? – Preguntó con miedo a mirarle sin saber muy bien porqué.

\- ¿Aún le quiero? – Se preguntó a sí mismo.

 

Se giró para poder verle la cara y le obligó a que le mirara. Ahora no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía estar triste, más bien preocupado.

 

\- Deberías ir a descansar – Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla – Hoy ha sido un día... complicado.

 

Kikwang dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza para disfrutar del contacto con su mano.

 

\- Sí – Suspiró y se acercó a él. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y con cuidado agarró los costados de su camisa.

 

Le estaba pidiendo que le abrazara. Y eso hizo, con el mismo cuidado bajó sus brazos, con uno le rodeó la espalda y con la otra mano empezó a jugar con su pelo.

 

\- ¿Me dejarás llamarte? – Le preguntó tímidamente.

\- Tantas veces como quieras – Le contestó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- Te vas a cansar de mí – Se rió.

\- Probablemente... – Le sacó la lengua.

 

Se separaron y Kikwang comenzó a alejarse pero cuando estaba a medio camino se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y retrocedió.

 

\- Bu, buenas noches Wo, Woonah – Susurró y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido se fue corriendo y entró en el hotel.

 

Se quedó allí de pie, con una mano en la mejilla, mirando cómo se alejaba y se “escondía” tras las puertas de cristal. Le vio mover las manos a modo de despedida y poco después desaparecer entre la gente de la recepción.

 

¿Acababa de llamarle _Woonah_?

 

Realmente había sido un día muy largo, y muy muy extraño. ¿Lo mejor? Aún tenía que volver al hotel y enfrentarse a su _hyung_... ¿Podía ese viaje terminar ya?

 

 


End file.
